<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skephalo Short Stories by that_writing_nerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048202">Skephalo Short Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_writing_nerd/pseuds/that_writing_nerd'>that_writing_nerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A6d might be in these, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Tags Are Hard, because Skeppy is dumb sometimes, but I'm probably gonna replace him with someone else, just non-con almost kissing, multiple stories, slight non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_writing_nerd/pseuds/that_writing_nerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝He turns to me with a grin ear to ear, knowing that I know. I always knew, I was just in denial I guess. How could I accept that I'm in love with my best friend?❞</p><p>~~~</p><p>Okay so, I didn't put this story as a one shot book because I write too much and most of the stories I put in here have multiple parts. Also, I've already written all of these stories months ago for a friend, so when I run out of stories I'll stop posting. I post every Sunday and, honestly, I'm new here, sooo gimme some slack if I get confused ;-;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewynn/gifts">ewynn</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome! This first story is called Jealousy and so is the first part of the story, so sorry for any confusion! I will put this note at the top of every story, so make sure to be on the look out! That's it and I hope you enjoy my story :)</p><p>~~~</p><p>I suddenly scream loudly, the vibration of my vocal cords making my childish shriek scratchy and annoying. I chuckle when I hear the startled yelp and whiny complaints from my paler, glasses wearing friend. It’s probably weird to say that I like it when he chews me out like this, but I really do. It’s funny.</p><p>“Are you even listening to me?” Bad asks me, sounding annoyed with my long silence, which is just because I keep muting most of my quiet and fond chuckling at him ranting. </p><p>“Yes Bad, we were totally listening to you and understood every point you made,” Spifey said sarcastically, loving to tease Bad as much as basically everyone else. He was just so clueless and naive. </p><p>Oh, of course, I’ve totally forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Zak Johnson, also known as Skeppy on Youtube. You might know me from my Minecraft trolling content with my good friend Badboyhalo, though some of my other friends and even roommates have made videos with me such as F1NN5TER, Spifey, TapL, and JustVurb. </p><p>“Skeppy? Hello? Are you there?” Spifey questions impatiently, the tapping of his fingers on his mouse, which picks up on the mic, breaking my internal commentary.</p><p>“Yeah, why did you call me on? What do you want?” Bad asks in a huffy tone, though his annoyance sounds lighthearted and playful.</p><p>“I don’t know, why did you get on?” I ask him, trying my best to sound confused, though Bad would believe it even if I didn’t sound convincing at all.</p><p>“What do you mean? You asked me to-” Bad exclaims, ready to get into an argument about it already. He is so easily irritated and his arguing was endearing.</p><p>“Anyway, I will tell you two what we’re doing today,” I cut Bad off, Bad making a confused and offended noise before just sighing in defeat, letting me continue, “Today we will be making a parkour area and whoever has the best parkour area wins. Okay, go!”</p><p>“Wait, I’m not ready!” Bad squeals, giggling as he immediately gets to work on his parkour area. Spifey just chuckles and starts on his and we all go quiet to start building. Except me, of course. ‘Cause I’m special. I quickly mute my mic so I can explain to the viewers because I forgot to do that before.</p><p>“What Bad and Spifey don’t know is that I got a few schematics all ready and yeah, if you see right here,” I say as I bring up the schematics in my chat box, “So yeah I’m gonna use these and they have no idea. Let’s see how this goes.”</p><p>And with that I unmute my mic, adding suddenly, “Oh yeah, I forgot to say we have themes and this theme is uh..ice. Like, cold stuff. Like the North Pole.” I’m amazing at articulating things.</p><p>I hear a groan from Spifey and an annoyed, drawn out “Skeppy!” from Bad, earning a maniacal laughter from myself.</p><p>“Now I have to change all the blocks- can we use world edit?” Bad pouts, already clicking to get a wooden axe. I swear, the way he whines and gets excited easily makes him seem more like a dog than his actual dog. His dog’s cuter. Wait, does that mean I think of Bad as cute? Bad thoughts!</p><p>“Yeah yeah, I think you guys have perms,” I mumble as I start to paste the schematic for the ice themed parkour.</p><p>“Hey - hey Bad,” Spifey calls with mischievous intent in his voice, making me pause to listen in curiosity.</p><p>“What?” Bad asks innocently, then immediately exclaims, “Hey! Slash slash undo right now!” I hear Spifey burst into laughter in response.</p><p>That’s what he says to me. What a weird thought, right? I’ve heard it towards me a million times, but since it was directed to Spifey - I don’t know. I feel...left out I guess? It’s probably because I’m not getting the footage, but I have to finish pasting this schematic.</p><p>“Alright alright,” Spifey chuckles as I hear him type the command and presumably fly back to his bedrock box as Bad mumbles something about it being not fair and threatening to do the same back to him, which makes Spifey laugh again.</p><p>“No cheating,” I suddenly say, the statement sounding a lot more serious than I meant it to.</p><p>“Okay jeez,” Spifey huffs with a click of his tongue and probably an eye roll, “But hey, I didn’t cheat, I was just...helping.”</p><p>“Helping?! You cut half of my parkour!” Exclaims an annoyed Bad, but Spifey wasn’t hearing it.</p><p>“Trust me, I was helping. I wasn’t cheating,” Spifey says and I could just visualize his stupid grin through his words.</p><p>“Wha- hey, that’s mean,” Bad pouts as he continues to build quietly.</p><p>“Wow, I think my parkour is coming along really well,” I state as the schematic finally finishes pasting, “Let’s say...one minute left?”</p><p>Spifey hums in agreement, probably just to upset poor Bad who is probably the only person here who is actually trying.</p><p>“Hey wait - okay hold on I think that I can do that,” Bad says in a more stressed tone as he starts to rush his build, which I assume is probably decently made by now because of how much time the schematic took to paste-</p><p>“Bad, let’s get married,” I hear Spifey suggest suddenly, breaking my train of thought completely.</p><p>Bad and I both seem to choke on air simultaneously, caught off guard by Spifey’s suggestion.</p><p>“What?” I shriek in shock jokingly, hoping Spifey had a good explanation for this one. I don’t like this joke very much.</p><p>“If we get married I can move in with you and we can team up against Skeppy all the time and troll him. What do you say?” Spifey says like it’s an offer, the whole thing obviously being a skit. I don’t like it.</p><p>“What kind of backward logic is that?” I ask before Bad could answer, like I’m scared of what his answer could be.</p><p>“I um...well I’m flattered by the offer, but uh,” Bad stutters politely and I can just imagine his pale face turning red as he chuckles nervously as he tries his best to take it as a joke.</p><p>“We’d have to date first,” Bad chuckles back jokingly but reasonably and, before he could say more, Spifey has more to say. I wish he didn’t.</p><p>“Then it’s decided. You are my boyfriend and we’ll get married after I move in with you,” Spifey continues with a hum, knowing exactly what he is doing. </p><p>“Well no, I didn’t mean it like that-”</p><p>“Buddy was moved from your channel,” The robot-lady voice says after I move Spifey out of the teamspeak, cutting Bad off.</p><p>“I’ll be right back,” I huff, muting my mic and taking my headphones off before he could respond, leaving him speechless and concerned. All I hear is a quiet “Skeppy?” from my headphones </p><p>I storm towards Spifey’s room, not even questioning myself on why I’m so upset or what I was doing in the first place. I burst into Spifey’s room, making him quickly turn to me in his chair and shrink as I start towards him and stand over him. Of course, if he stood up it would be obvious that, height wise, I don’t have the advantage.</p><p>“What the hell was that?” I question him angrily, though he looks like he expected this. I didn’t notice though, just continued.</p><p>“Why would you joke about that? That’s weird. You're um..making him uncomfortable,” I try to argue, but I quickly realize that I don’t know what I’m mad about. And that Spifey is smiling like an idot.</p><p>“Oh okay, then you can’t ask him out either. Jokingly,” Spifey pauses, leaning in a bit with a taunting grin, “Or seriously.”</p><p>“Wait but I - that’s not what I…” I sputter, now confused and conflicted and unsure of what to do. Am I…</p><p>“Jealous?” Spifey asks, finishing my thoughts, “That’s the word you're looking for, right? Because that’s what you are.”</p><p>“What? No, what would I - I’m not - but..” I continue to stutter as my head starts to hurt.</p><p>“Just ask him out already,” Spifey says bluntly, still grinning from ear to ear. He planned this. “You know you like him and he likes you. It’s obvious.”</p><p>“What? No, I - what?” I chuckle nervously never feeling so confused and conflicted in my life. Spifey pauses for a minute and studies my nervous face. I avoid eye contact with him as I wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans. Gross.</p><p>“Fine. You know what, I’m probably wrong,” Spifey hums, turning back to his computer casually, “I’ll ask him out then. Bad is cute anyway. Especially when you troll him. I’ll just be the one to troll him more than you.”</p><p>“No! You can’t!” I exclaim without thinking, then freeze. Shit.</p><p>I sit down slowly on Spifey’s bed as he logs out of minecraft and widens the teamspeak window. He turns to me with a grin ear to ear, knowing that I know. I always knew, I was just in denial I guess. How could I accept that I’m in love with my best friend?</p><p>“You can’t,” I repeat more calmly now, looking up at him with a determined glare, “because he’s mine.”</p><p>“I’m what?” I hear a higher pitched man squeal faintly from Spifey’s headphones and my heart drops. There, on Spifey’s screen, I see that I missed clicked earlier and moved Spifey to Bad’s personal teamspeak. And Bad was in there with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Naive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~~~ = timeskip</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It was a troll,” He said with his signature, unmistakable laugh. It sounded so genuine and bright. It just kept the viewers reeled in during videos, though he could dial back the volume a bit. I’m always criticized because, by now, I should recognize when he’s trolling or not. I know him too well. But because I know him, I trust him the most. And I honestly can’t tell for the life of me when he’s trolling or not.</p><p>“Are you sure? It sounded real. And you cursed, so it can’t be for a video,” I argue, my heart dropping a bit. Was he really trolling the whole time?</p><p>“Yeah yeah it’s not for a video, but I was joking around. I knew you were in the TeamSpeak the whole time,” Skeppy explained, now sounding closer to the mic like he took Spifey’s spot, “Sorry sorry, I know it’s a bad joke. We can continue recording the video if you want.”</p><p>“Okay..” I say quietly, a heavy feeling building in my chest as I move back to Skeppy’s TeamSpeak. </p><p>~~~</p><p>“Buddy was moved to your channel.”</p><p>“Bad? Bad!” Antfrost calls my name for what was probably the billionth time. I can’t believe I just tuned out thinking about what happened two weeks ago. It was just a troll.</p><p>“Yeah sorry, what were you saying?” I question him, feeling bad for zoning out when he was talking. I didn’t mean to.</p><p>“Have you talked to Skeppy recently?” Antfrost asks, catching me off guard.</p><p>“Huh? Yeah, I talked to him the day before yesterday, why?” I answer, confused. Is there something wrong with Skeppy?</p><p>“I don’t know, he’s just been acting weird. He keeps asking what I think you're up to or if we could all collab, which wouldn’t be so weird if he didn’t ask so much,” Antfrost explains as I hear him unscrew his bottle cap.</p><p>“Now that you mention it, we haven’t done a collab together by ourselves in weeks and every time I suggest one, he says he’s busy,” I pause from reading ban appeals, closing out of them and moving them off to later so I can talk to Antfrost.</p><p>“Did anything happen between you two?” Antfrost asks and I immediately think of what happened two weeks ago, but that has nothing to do with it...right?</p><p>“Well other than that one weird prank he did on me a couple of weeks ago, nothing really,” I say honestly to Antfrost.</p><p>“Weird prank?” Antfrost questions me with intrigue, obviously wanting more of an explanation, so I explain what happened. From Spifey’s weird joke to Skeppy’s outburst and their argument, which I almost left until I heard Spifey say that Skeppy was jealous and that we liked each other.</p><p>“Then he said I um...Spifey couldn’t troll me because I’m,” I pause, my whole face burning and my voice shaky, “I’m his.”</p><p>Antfrost goes quiet for a moment. He goes quiet for so long that I start to worry, wondering if I scared him off or something, so I say, “Hello?”</p><p>Then I hear Antfrost start to laugh, starting from a quiet chuckle to bright laughter. My heart sinks as I think this must be a prank that I missed again and there’s really nothing going on with Skeppy. How embarrassing..</p><p>“Bad, you’re kidding, right? You can’t be that naive,” Antfrost chuckles in disbelief. </p><p>“What? I’m not naive,” I insist with a huff, knowing better. I’m pretty wise. I’d say so anyway.</p><p>“Bad, do you like Skeppy?” Antfrost asks me suddenly. I can just hear the smile in his voice. He really is trolling me, isn’t he? Is he?</p><p>“I’ve told you before that I don’t wanna answer that,” I grumble, starting to notice my friend’s odd fascination with this question. Spifey, Vurb, and Antfrost have all asked a few times before. “Are you streaming?”</p><p>“No, I’m just curious. Why won’t you just answer the question?” Antfrost asks, not wanting to get in the same argument we did before. I’m a bit stubborn at times, I will admit.</p><p>“I told you. It’s because I don't want to,” I continue to insist with a nervous chuckle, “Is there anything else you wanna talk about?”</p><p>“Bad, seriously,” Antfrost states in a more serious tone, making me tense, “I swear I’m not streaming or anything. I won’t judge if you do like him, just tell me.”</p><p>I pause for a moment, feeling my heart race. I can’t. I can’t tell him I like Skeppy. He’ll tease me then tell Skeppy and I don’t think I can handle Skeppy’s rejection. I know he doesn’t like me back. He’s never shown any interest in me or guys for that matter. Every time he has, or I’ve thought that he has, he says it’s just a troll. And it’ll make recording awkward. Will it ruin our friendship? But Antfrost is my friend and I know I’m dying to tell someone.</p><p>“I may or may not like him. Why are you asking me this? Is there anything you need?” I dodge the question with yet another nervous chuckle.</p><p>“Bad,” Antfrost calls my name in an irritated tone, wanting my real answer. I can’t handle this. You know what? Frick it.</p><p>“Yes, okay? I like Skeppy and I have for a while, but why does it matter? Why are you asking me this? Is this a troll? I swear if it’s a troll I-” I pause, my eyes wide and mouth agape as I stare at the screen. I really should have been watching the TeamSpeak a bit closer. I knew I heard that someone was moved to our TeamSpeak, but I thought it was just in my imagination because it was right after I zoned out.</p><p>“S-S-S-Sk-Skeppy? Wh-What are you doing in th-the TeamSpeak?” I stutter out in horror. My heart is pounding and I feel like I can’t breathe.</p><p>“Well Skeppy, you got your answer. Now, what are you gonna do?” What? What does Antfrost mean by that? What’s going on?</p><p>“Wait what? What’s going on? Am I getting trolled?” I question frantically, my annoyed voice sounding shaky and nervous. My face burns and my stomach hurts. I wish this was a dream, though the relief from my confession pray that it’s reality.</p><p>“Bad, I need to talk to you,” Skeppy states, or basically commands abruptly, taking me out of my frightened thoughts. I don’t wanna be in a call alone with him. I don’t wanna hear his uncomfortable voice as he rejects me as nicely as he can without hurting me, ruining the solid friendship we have. I can feel it crumbling right now as we speak.</p><p>“I don’t think I can, I’ve got stuff to do,” I lie, my voice still tense as I move to get out of the TeamSpeak. I can’t stay here. Let’s just forget this and move on. He didn’t hear what I said. Even if he did, then I’ll tell him it's a joke. I can’t lie to him though.</p><p>“Please just join,” Skeppy seems to beg desperately, making me pause from what I was doing. I can’t say no to him, that would be mean. But I can’t say yes either.</p><p>“Skeppy,” I mumble quietly, pausing as I try to decide whether to leave or talk to him.</p><p>“You have been moved.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rejection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~~~ = timeskip for reference</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you're making me do this. Just ask him yourself,” Antfrost grumbles in annoyance, irritated by my persistent texts to get him to do this for me.</p><p>“You already texted Bad to join a call with you, right? Too late to go back now,” I insist with a soft chuckle to hide my nervousness.</p><p>Antfrost sighs and says, “Look Skep, I’m only doing this because I’m sick of your clueless asses obviously flirting without meaning to and getting jealous over the most ridiculous things, alright?”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, I get it, jeez,” I huff childishly as he chews me out.</p><p>Antfrost pauses for a moment and I think he has left until I hear him ask, “What will you do if he says he doesn’t like you back?”</p><p>I freeze, my stomach turning at the thought. I can just hear him saying it now. It hurts just imagining it. I can’t handle his rejection.</p><p>“I don’t know. I guess I’ll start trying to move on. We’ll stay friends though, I hope.”</p><p>“And if he does like you back?” Antfrost asks curiously, seeing that Bad had jumped into his TeamSpeak which he’s going to talk to Bad on. Showtime.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Wha- Hey! You can’t just forcefully move me to your TeamSpeak like this. I’m leaving!” Bad huffed angrily, still avoiding the obvious.</p><p>“You like me,” I exclaim before he can go, hearing him inhale sharply in response as if I stole his breath away.</p><p>“What? Well I - what I meant was - wait, let me..” I hear Bad sputter and I just know he’s finding a good excuse to lie to me and avoid this. Just like I did two weeks ago. He’s much, much worse at it though. He can’t lie to save his life. Cute.</p><p>“I heard you say it, don’t lie,” I insist, my voice calm as I try to hide my happiness and excitement. I’m shocked I’m not screaming honestly.</p><p>“I didn’t! It was uh...a joke, I swear!” He spouts frantically, panicking a lot more than he should honestly. He gets worked up so easily.</p><p>“So you’d still say it’s a joke if I say I like you back?” I question teasingly, my huge grin illustrated in the tone of my voice.</p><p>“Well I,” Bad starts to say but pauses. I can just feel his face turn bright red, “well I...if you said what now?”</p><p>“Is that room in your house still open?” I ask suddenly, avoiding his previous question.</p><p>“Wait I - well, yes, it is - but hey, you need to answer my question, y-you muffinhead. Do you like me too?” Bad continues to stutter. He’s a flustered mess. My flustered mess. Or is it too soon to say that? I don’t care.</p><p>“So you admit that you like me?” I continue to annoy him, just too happy to care.</p><p>“What that’s not what I - you know what I meant!” Bad spouts angrily, being adorably hot-headed as always, “Do you or do you not like me, yes or no?”</p><p>“Maybe. It might just be the perpendicularity of the bisector though,” I continue obnoxiously.</p><p>“Skeppy!” Bad exclaims in irritation with a loud groan of annoyance. Adorable.</p><p>“Look, would I really pull you into this TeamSpeak and ask you about your free room if I didn’t like you back,” I explain nonchalantly so he doesn’t get angrier at me and leaves.</p><p>Bad goes quiet and I can just tell his eyes are widen and the cogs turn in his head are turning as his whole face turns even redder, if that is even possible. The realization truly hits him now.</p><p>“Now, Spifey and TapL are going to be moving out sometime in a few months and I don’t know where I’ll be moving to, so I was thinking if your room was still open I could, you know...live with you,” I suggest with a smile, really hoping and praying he’d say yes.</p><p>“Wait, hold on, let me get this straight - you..like me?” Bad asks, still somehow confused.</p><p>“Are you serious? I just answered this. Now answer my question!” I huff, wondering how Bad can be more clueless than I am sometimes. I can see why Antfrost was annoyed with us.</p><p>“Oh my god fine. Yes, I like you,” I groan in annoyance, knowing that has to be obvious by now, “And now that you know I like you and now that I know you like me back, you’re mine and no one else can have you.”</p><p>Bad goes quiet for an eerie amount of time and I start to get concerned until I hear him try to click something and then get up from his chair, go somewhere in his room away from the mic, and squeal and giggle. Then he came back, paused for a moment, then said in a very embarrassed voice, “Crap, I didn’t mute the mic.”</p><p>I burst out laughing at the poor male’s embarrassing misadventure as he mumbles excuses to try and paint the picture of a world where that never happened.</p><p>“You're so mean,” Bad pouts with puffed up, bright red cheeks. </p><p>“God, you're so cute,” I say chuckling, taking deep breaths as I calm down from my laughing fit. Bad just whines, now more embarrassed.</p><p>“Wait, so you like me and I like you and we both know it. Does this mean we're dating?” Bad questions naively.</p><p>“Only if your spare room is open for me and no one else,” I say casually, needing his answer, “So, what do you say? Can I move in with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Four months later</p><p> </p><p>I can’t help but look out my window at my driveway every other minute as I anxiously await his arrival. It’s been four whole months since Skeppy confessed to me if you could even call it that. I’m still a bit confused by it even now, but I think I’m starting to get used to it. </p><p>“Bad, could you focus on our conversation for one second?” An annoyed grumble calls to me, seeing that I’m not paying attention since our webcams are on on discord. Antfrost was really happy for us until Skeppy started flirting with me a ton and maybe I did some back since I have to get my revenge somehow. I can still see the slight smile on his face, so I know it’s okay.</p><p>“He’s here!” I exclaim loudly as I see a car pull up into my driveway. I can barely hear my cat-skinned friend’s sigh as I jump from my chair and rush out of my room to my front door. I swing it open and see Skeppy climbing out of the driver's seat of his car, a Uhaul driving up behind him. He looks up and we lock eyes. My heart skips a beat. So does his.</p><p>“Skeppy! I can’t believe you're really here! I’m so glad to see you-” I say ecstatically as I start towards him, but my words are suddenly cut off and I’m stopped in my tracks. My heart stops, my toes curl, and I inhale sharply with my nose in shock. My eyes widen as I stare at Skeppy’s eyes less than an inch away from mine, squeezed shut tightly, his eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly. His lips are so soft and warm on mine and the way he looks so determined and confident but also so very nervous makes me melt into his hypnotic kiss. I close my eyes and kiss him back softly and timidly. The whole world disappears and my whole mind is taken over by him. How can one kiss from him do this to me? My knees feel so weak and my body is so warm.</p><p>We only kiss for a few seconds, but when Skeppy separated from the kiss, it’s felt like we’ve been like this for years. His hands gently squeeze my shoulders so I won’t faint. We stare into each other’s eyes for a long time, in shock and unsure. Then he smiles that amazing bright smile he always does, but sweeter and brighter somehow, and he giggles as he asks, “So when’s the house tour?”</p><p>At that exact moment, I knew everything I was clueless about before. I was in love with Skeppy and Skeppy was in love with me. And there was nothing he or I could do about it.</p><p>~~~THE END~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the start of a story name Bouncy Bouncy! Don't ask me why I named it that. I just didn't know what to call it ._. Also yes, the chapters don't have names. It's just going to be Part 1, Part 2, etc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What should I have for lunch?” I question absently to no one in particular, fidgeting with the water bottle in my hand.</p><p>“Pizza,” Bad answers almost immediately, as if he had it on his mind for a while, “Just no thin crust.”</p><p>“Wow, you really are craving pizza, aren’t you?” I chuckle as Bad had gone on about wanting pizza previously, “I guess since you were talking about it so much, I have a craving for it too. I’m gonna order it now, hold on.” </p><p>“You were talking about it too!” Bad exclaims as I take off my headset, making me smile.<br/>
I mute my mic and start to call the nearest pizza place to order. I swear, Bad always has an answer for any question I ask. Like a soulmate. But there is absolutely no way Bad could be my soulmate. I would have noticed by now and I like girls. Sure, I’ve broken up with most of the girlfriends I’ve had when we had figured out we weren’t soulmates (though it was more of them breaking it off than me), but I’ve only ever been with girls.</p><p>“Hi welcome to Saucy’s Pizza. We are offering a deal of half off the Soulmate’s Pizza meal with two drinks, one large pizza, and brownies. Are you interested?” A dead-voiced employee offers through the phone. That did kind of sound good.</p><p>“Do I want the Soulmate’s Pizza?” I mumble to myself as I think. No, I can’t eat all of that. Spifey and TapL will make fun of me for getting that whole thing for myself if I offer it to them.</p><p>“Probably not. I don’t think so. I don’t know,” I hear Bad faintly say from my headphones, Bad’s and A6d’s conversation now distracting me.</p><p>“Wait, what? What are you talking about?” Antfrost asks, confused by what Bad had said. I tune them out as I push my headphones further away from me on my desk. </p><p>“No thanks. I’d like one large pizza with a sprite and a side of cheesy breadsticks,” I say with a hum, my mind starting to wander back into the subject of soulmates.<br/>

</p>
<p>Whenever you have a question, your soulmate will always have the answer and vice-versa. It sounds simple enough but it starts to get more complicated the more you think about it. One myth that was proven wrong a long time ago that some people are still confused about is whether your soulmate can answer the questions on your mind or not. They can not read your mind. But no matter where you are if you ask the question aloud, your soulmate will answer it. This doesn’t mean you can hear the question they ask in your mind or anything, it’s just when they ask it, the answer to it pops into your mind and, usually, you’d say it aloud without even thinking. Same the other way. Just because they ask the question aloud, doesn’t mean they will hear your answer if you're somewhere else in the world. Only when you're feeling a very intense emotion and ask a question will your soulmate answer and you will hear it. This will not work if the person answering the question feels an intense emotion, it has to be the asker who does.</p><p>If it’s an opinion based question, then they will answer depending on who you're speaking to. For example, if you were to ask “What is my favorite color?” and they’d answer with your favorite color, depending on if you know it. If they were to ask, “What is your favorite color?” your soulmate would answer with their favorite color. If you were to ask,<br/>
“What is his/her favorite color?” then your soulmate would answer depending on if they knew who you were talking about or not.</p><p>Another misconception is that your soulmate will know the correct answer without having the knowledge prior. Your soulmate would have to know the correct answer prior to the question being asked, so if my soulmate were to ask what all the numbers of pi, I’d probably answer with “I don’t know. Why would I know that? How good at math do you think I am?”, but I’d answer that instinctively without even having to think about it. There have definitely been some confusing moments where my answers made me confused or concerned for the person asking the question.</p><p>Many people think that their soulmate has to answer them with the truth to any question they ask, and though this is incorrect, it is technically true to an extent. Your soulmate will answer immediately without thinking about it, so if you ask them if they took out the trash or not and they didn’t, they will most likely say they didn’t because that would be the first thought to answer. Even if they wanna lie, they will usually answer with the truth unless they have lived with their soulmate closely for a long time and know how to lie instinctively. That is why cheating is more common in older couples from mid thirties to late fifties. </p><p>“Sir, you gotta hang up the call,” The pizza man says awkwardly, snapping me out of auto-pilot which seems to have forgotten the easiest part of a call, “They’ll fire me if I hang up on another customer.”</p><p>I hang up quickly without saying bye and sigh, wondering what my reason was for that whole monologue. Oh yeah, I don’t know who my soulmate is and I don’t think I ever will. I started focusing full time on my job as a youtuber after my relationship of three years broke off. She cheated on me, which sucks, but what sucked most was that she hesitated on answering my question about if she was my soulmate or not. She had convinced me those three long years she was. I always thought I was, but I figured out she purposely asked questions I could answer without much thought. I haven’t told Bad though. I don’t really like talking about it. I will eventually though! Eventually...</p><p>“Skeppy! Where have you gone?” I hear Bad call for me from my headphones, making me snap out of my daze. I grab my headphones and slip them on my head. “Sorry, I got distracted. You guys ready to record?”</p><p>“Yeah I am,” Bad hums contently and I was about to start recording when Antfrost chimes in with something that confuses me.</p><p>“Who are you talking to? Skeppy has his mic muted and I haven’t said a word,” Antfrost huffs, the clicking of his mouse and spamming of his space bar in the background.</p><p>“Oh sorry. Must have been my soulmate,” Bad says with a chuckle, brushing it off cause it wasn’t uncommon for that to happen.<br/>
It was just a coincidence. That was a super vague answer anyway. That could be an answer for anything. </p><p>“Oh right, I guess I haven’t talked about soulmates with you. Do you know who your soulmate is? Are you with them?” Antfrost asks Bad, sounding as if he already knows the answer. For some reason, I stay muted to listen. He doesn’t know who his soulmate is..does he?</p><p>“Nope, I don’t know who they are. I want to figure out, but I’m having a tough time,” Bad says, the sound of a creaking chair picking up on the mic as he leans back.</p><p>“Hmm...I wonder who it could be,” Antfrost exaggerates sarcastically, having stopped from playing minecraft to talk to Bad about this, “Have you gotten any hints from questions or answers?” Weirdly, he sounds like he knows.</p><p>“Not really, though,” Bad hesitates for a moment as if he has something to say, but decides against it, “Yeah, I wouldn’t know anything.”</p><p>“Yeah, though I do have my suspicions about who it is. I feel like everyone does,” Antfrost says as if he’s trying to get Bad to say or admit something. I listen in silence.</p><p>“Skeppy! Are you back yet?” Bad grumbles impatiently, ending the conversation there.</p><p>“Hey, sorry, I got distracted,” I say with a chuckle after unmuting my mic. I’m technically not lying, “Let’s get to recording. Are you two ready?”</p><p>“Yep!” Bad answers irritably without hesitation.</p><p>It is just a coincidence...right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say that if you're feeling an intense emotion and ask your soulmate a question, then you’ll hear their answer and they’ll hear your question. I always thought this was ridiculous. We were taught the rules of soulmates in school and this broke the biggest one in the book: You can’t hear your soulmate’s answer or question. But one day I was proven wrong.</p><p>I was laying in bed scrolling through my phone and my dog, Rat, at my side. It was honestly a great night. I had gotten a lot of work on my server done and no trolling from Skeppy, though I wasn’t trolled by him then as much as I am now.</p><p>Then it happened. It came from out of nowhere and made me jump so much I scared Rat up and out of the bed. So much for puppy cuddling.</p><p>“Why isn’t she my soulmate?” Asked a crying voice that was not my own.</p><p>“I don’t know, but I’m sorry she isn’t,” I answered without thinking or hesitating, my voice a shaky and quiet as if comforting an injured puppy. Panicked questions fly through my mind of what or who the voice was and where it was coming from. But then, suddenly, I just knew. It was my soulmate.</p><p>Then there was nothing. I sat in my bed in stunned silence, concerned for my soulmate but also shocked that the myth I heard rumors about in school years ago were true. It was honestly crazy.</p><p>That definitely wasn’t a girl’s voice. I don’t really mind though. I’ve never cared about gender.</p><p>I heard his voice. Broken and crying yes, but I heard his voice. But I couldn’t place it. I couldn’t place it, but I did recognize it. I know I should have paid more attention, but I was so shocked I didn’t even think to listen. With how broken up the voice sounded, I’m not even sure if it really is someone I know to be honest. Ever since then though, I have been testing every person I know subtly to find out who my soulmate is.</p><p>Honestly, I gave up on finding my soulmate after highschool. What’s the point anyways? Only an eighty-two percent chance of the population finding your soulmate. That’s from an article I read and I had more important things to worry about, like getting a job and being an adult. </p><p>Finally, I narrowed it down and I feel like I’ve figured it out, but I’m not completely sure. So I brought who I suspect to be my soulmate into a call and I’m pretending that I’m doing a video. Crazy? I might be.</p><p>“Are you guys ready?” I ask the three other men in the call with me.</p><p>“Yep,” Dream, Spifey, and Skeppy answer at the same time with different variations. They were not going to make it easy for me, were they?</p><p>“Okay, I’m recording. Hi everyone! Today we have Dream.”</p><p>“Hello,” Dream hums cheerfully.</p><p>“Spifey.”</p><p>“Hello Youtube!” Spifey half-shouts into his mic, gaining a soft sigh from me.</p><p>“And Skep-”</p><p>“Hi!” Skeppy blurts out enthusiastically, making Dream chuckle and myself groan in annoyance. I almost wish he won’t be my soulmate now. Almost.</p><p>“Okay, now to explain the rules. When I ask you a question, you have to answer truthfully and without hesitating. No memes or anything,” I explain to the three men and the “audience”.</p><p>“No promises,” Skeppy giggles mischievously, making me groan and Dream laugh. </p><p>“No promises on my side either. You should know by now bad I’m a sucker for breaking rules,” Spifey adds proudly, boasting about his wrong-doings, “You, me, and Skeppy are crime-doers, through and through.”</p><p>“Hey, why am I grouped with you two?” I whine, thinking I’m better than the chaotic mess of Skeppy and Dream.</p><p>“Because you create just as many arguments and as much chaos as we do,” Spifey answers right after. They are not making this easy for me at all.</p><p>“Okay okay, let’s get to it already then. Dream, your up,” I huff, getting my phone out and my list of questions on the screen.</p><p>“Go for it baldie,” Dream coos teasingly, making me growl but then take a deep breath. I could have a future with him as my soulmate. Oh god, I could have a future with one of them as my soulmate. </p><p>“Okay. If you could travel anywhere right now, where would you go?” I question Dream, and to my dismay, he answers without hesitation.</p><p>“Your house.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M ALMOST AT 1,000 HITS WHAT ARE YOU GUYS MADE OF<br/>Seriously though thanks for all the support it means a lot ;-; <br/>I have a lot more ideas on the way so be prepared! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?” Bad and I question Dream in unison, shocked by his answer. Why would he answer with that?</p><p>“Well I would like to meet you and I feel like hanging out with you would be fun, so your house,” Dream answers nonchalantly, leaving me and Bad in a bit of shock. Spifey doesn’t seem too shocked though.</p><p>“O-oh um..okay,” Bad stutters, sounding flustered, “Skeppy, if you could travel anywhere right now, where would it be and why?”</p><p>“Japan or Hollywood,” I answer without hesitation, the question being one asked of me many times, so the answer was just natural. Then I chuckle and say, “Or your mom’s house- I’m just kidding I’m just kidding,” I exclaim quickly as I start to get murdered in Minecraft.</p><p>“Hey! Well, if you were to choose my mom’s house then I think she would make you a really good cake,” Bad hums to make the joke all better, then asks, “And Spifey, if you were to travel anywhere right now, where would it be and why?”</p><p>“Also your mom’s house,” Spifey retorts ruthlessly, only adding after he is /killed, “because I think her cooking will be to die for.” </p><p>That makes everyone laugh. I chuckle lightly, Dream’s answer still on my mind. Why is it bothering me so much?</p><p>“Okay, next question,” Bad starts to say, but then Dream asks what had been on my mind since he explained what we were doing.</p><p>“Why are we doing this? What is this video about?” </p><p>“It’s just a random little q and a with a twist,” Bad answers immediately as if prepared for such a question. Wait, Dream and Bad are answering each other without hesitation. Are they..?</p><p>“Next question goes to Dream. What do you find most attractive in a person?” Bad asks, breaking my train of thought.</p><p>“Their eyes. You can tell a lot about him from those alone,” Dream coos in a flirtatious tone. He’s flirting with Bad. Gross.</p><p>“Him?” Bad squeaks, noticing Dream’s specification in gender quickly.</p><p>“Yeah, him. Got a problem with it?”</p><p>“No no, of course not, I just um...moving on,” Bad states quickly, sounding flustered once more, “Skeppy, what do you find most attractive in a person?”</p><p>“Their body,” I answer without thinking, immediately getting embarrassed and quickly clarifying, “but like not in a weird way, I mean in like a sweet ‘they would be perfect to hold’ kind of way I guess.”</p><p>“O-oh, okay,” Bad answered, still sounding very flustered. Maybe even more flustered than before. “Spifey, what do you find most attractive in a person?”</p><p>Then, surprisingly, Spifey hesitates. He is usually the guy that would answer immediately since he always has an answer, but this time he hesitates. </p><p>“That’s that. You hesitated, so now you're out,” Bad announces quickly as if expecting one of us to mess up the whole time, “You can go to bed now.”</p><p>“Thanks. Good luck with your soulmates,” Spifey yawns casually and then leaves the call. What is that supposed to mean?</p><p>“What? Hey-” Bad starts to complain, but then realizes Spifey has left and sighs, “Fine, whatever. Are you two ready for the next question?”</p><p>“Yeah I’m ready,” I answer immediately, but my voice is drowned out but someone else answering at the same time saying, “Ready as I’ll ever be darling.”</p><p>Bad pauses for a moment and clears his throat, obviously embarrassed. It’s like he’s never been flirted with before. “Dream, if you could ask a person of your choosing anything you pleased, who would that person be, what would be the question, and why?”</p><p>“You. Will you go out with me?” Dream proposes suddenly, sounding hopeful for a good and immediate answer.<br/>“W-well I-” Bad starts to answer immediately but is cut off quickly.</p><p>“Buddy has been moved from your channel.”</p><p>“I’ll be right back,” I grumble distastefully to Dream, moving myself to the same chat I moved Bad to.</p><p>“Hey, what was that for?” Bad exclaim to me angrily and I can hear clicking to move us back.</p><p>“I had to move us! Didn’t you hear what he was saying?” I blurt out with venom in my voice.</p><p>“Yeah, I did,” Bad answers quickly, sounding a bit confused at what I was so mad about. I’m not thinking about that right now.</p><p>“How could you let him talk to you like that?” </p><p>“Talk to me like what?” Bad responds without hesitation, getting upset at me being upset over what he thinks is nothing.</p><p>“Like he’s your soulmate!” I exclaim angrily.</p><p>“He might be! He’s always answered me without hesitating,” Bad states matter-of-factly, seeming to not mind the idea of them being soulmates with Dream. I despise it.</p><p>“You don’t know if he is or isn’t! You can’t just suddenly jump into a relationship with him if you're not sure,” I argue.</p><p>“Okay fine, then here’s my last question,” Bad retorts, avoiding my last statement. He pauses for a moment as if he isn’t sure if he wants to ask this, but then asks anyway, </p><p>“What happened to you on January 19th, 2019?”</p><p>“My girlfriend broke up with me,” I answer without thinking and inhale sharply. I couldn’t think of what this really meant or how I answered so quickly with something I’ve basically forgotten about. All I can think of is that Bad asked me and figured out something so personal and now he knows what hurts me the most.</p><p>“Fuck you,” I curse bluntly, then I shut down my computer and walk away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OKAY I know this sort of jealous Skeppy consistency is a bit repetitive, but at the time I really liked it. The stories get better later I swear! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this new update :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are a moron,” Spifey insults bluntly in an annoyed tone. It was just yesterday when Bad found out my deepest, darkest secret and proved to me something I didn’t realize until now.</p><p>“I know,” I sigh as I lean back in my chair, frowning from regret. He had proven we were soulmates and I didn’t even realize until later on.</p><p>On January 19th, 2019 my girlfriend had left me all alone after our big fight. I was completely heartbroken. I had never felt so weak.</p><p>“Why wasn’t she my soulmate?” I cried out, gripping tightly onto the covers of my bed.</p><p>“I don’t know, but I’m sorry she wasn’t,” An apologetic voice came from nowhere, startling me. I don’t know how, but I just knew it was my soulmate. I couldn’t make out their voice though. I was too busy crying to really focus on it too much. It was high enough to be a girl and low enough to be a guy anyway. I should have recognized Bad’s voice easily, but I was too distracted. Maybe even too much in denial. But it doesn’t matter now.</p><p>With those comforting words, I slowly went to sleep and didn’t dwell on it until now. </p><p>I just can’t believe that Bad is my soulmate. And that I cursed him out like that.</p><p>“I get it. You were just too clueless and Bad revealed something personal about you, but you're still a moron,” Spifey says honestly.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, I know,” I sigh, waiting impatiently for Bad to come on. He might not even come on at all.</p><p>“Buddy joined your channel.”</p><p>“Bad, I-” I start to exclaim before he could say anything, but a disappointing voice chimes in.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m not Bad,” Dream chimes in, sounding a bit awkward but mostly casual.</p><p>“Hey, I need to talk to you,” I say in an irritated tone, unable to help my feelings of anger towards him, but he cuts me off again.</p><p>“I’m already with my soulmate.”</p><p>I pause. “What?” I ask aloud.</p><p>“George is my soulmate and I’m with him already. Spifey had caught on that Bad was trying to find his soulmate and once Bad had told him his video idea, we made a plan for me to flirt with Bad so you would get all huffy and would finally realize your soulmates, but you kinda screwed it up.”</p><p>“You knew?!” I exclaim, shocked by this news. How did he know but I didn’t?</p><p>“Oh come on, it's obvious. You guys always answered each other's questions to each other quickly no matter what and, even if we didn’t pick up on that, you guys are basically a couple from the way you guys act anyway.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but be flustered by Dream’s bluntness to admit I was just as clueless as Bad or even more since Bad had been figuring out who his soulmate was from my question back in 2019 alone.</p><p>“Buddy has joined your channel.”</p><p>“Well, good luck lover boy,” Dream says quickly, leaving the call right after.</p><p>“Don’t mess it up this time,” Spifey chimes in, leaving the call just as quickly. Leaving me alone with Bad.</p><p>“Hey,” Bad hums dully, sounding exhausted and stressed. I almost wince at his tone, guilt overflowing my body.</p><p>“Hey,” I say back awkwardly, unsure of what to say. Bad speaks before I can.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry I asked you that yesterday. I knew it was something super personal and I shouldn’t have asked about it, but I wanted to prove something to you and myself. I understand if you hate me-”</p><p>“You’re my soulmate,” I cut him off quickly, shocked that I have even said that, “How could I stay mad at my soulmate?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know. You figured out..Y-you-,” Bad stutters in shock, unable to believe I had just said that either.</p><p>“I realized late last night. Listen, I’m so sorry I was- I am an idot. I should have realized sooner what you meant by asking that question, but all I could think of was that awful night. I’ve been so scared to ever get into another relationship, but you...you proved that you are my soulmate.”</p><p>Bad doesn’t say anything for a long time. Then I hear quiet sniffles and panic a bit.</p><p>“B-Bad, are you..?” I ask Bad worriedly.</p><p>“I thought I’d never find my soulmate. I thought you would hate me forever. I thought-” Bad cries, but I quickly stop these thoughts.</p><p>“Don’t cry Bad. You're not living with me yet so I can’t wipe away your tears,” I insist, just wanting him to stop crying.</p><p>“Wait, what?” Bad whimpers. His crying has stopped and though he still sounds emotional.</p><p>“You heard me. I want you to move in with me. You, me, Spifey, and TapL can make super cool collabs and they’re moving out later this year anyway, so we will have the house all to ourselves,” I suggest, or basically beg, my tone turning flirty at the end.</p><p>Bad squeaked, startled and flustered by my sudden flirting, making me chuckle.</p><p>“So, what do you say...soulmate?” I ask happily, knowing he will answer me without hesitating.</p><p>“Yes of course,” Bad answers right after I ask, making my heart flutter and a huge grin spread on my face. And that’s how I end up with my best friend and true love. I’ve never been so happy in my life. Thank you so much, Bad.</p><p>“I love you,” We say in unison. And that’s how our story ends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Love and Hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the start of my story Classmates! I hope you guys enjoy :) (yes it's named after that one Melanie Martinez song)<br/>Also, sorry in advance but this story is not as fluffy as the others. It's not scary or brutal, just (and don't read if you don't want slight spoilers) enemies to lovers.<br/>Also also this is before I knew Skeppy's full name, so I just used the one I came up with in ZAP I'm pretty sure. Anyway enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bad,” A female’s voice coos sweetly to me, making me look over and smile at her. My closest friend and soulmate sat next to me with a breathtaking smile, making me smile right back. Her smile always does that to me.</p><p>“You can’t just take a nap. It’s our first day and the teacher will be here any minute,” Delilah giggles teasingly, knowing I would never sleep during class. I’m the goody-two-shoes of the class after all.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, I know you muffin,” I chuckle cheerfully, smiling sweetly at her. I never realized how cute she was before. Well, I did, but she just seems so much brighter and sweeter than before. Before this summer break I mean, when I turned fifteen. Just like everyone else, on my fifteenth birthday, my soulmate’s name appeared on the inside of my wrist in dark black text like a fresh tattoo. I wasn’t entirely shocked. I was pleasantly surprised actually. I should have realized earlier that her name would be there.</p><p>Why would she be anything but my soulmate? We have been friends since daycare and we are super close. What made it obvious though was the name on my other wrist in the same bold, black text. My enemy’s name. Luckily, once Delilah and I kiss, both of their names will disappear off my wrists. I’m honestly nervous.</p><p>“Bad, what names did you get on your wrists?” Delilah asks me suddenly, making my heart jump and my stomach flutter.</p><p>“I-It’s a surprise,” I stutter out, my face flushing a light pink on my pale cheeks. I know that Delilah knows we’re soulmates already since her fifteenth birthday was just a week ago. So do enemies. So he has my name on his wrist.</p><p>I just want the moment of revealing each other as soulmates to be special and romantic. It’ll be one of the most important moments in our lives.</p><p>Suddenly, two hands slam down aggressively on the side ends of my desk, gripping the desk tightly until the knuckles turn white. I jumped abruptly in my chair, looking up wide-eyed at the looming figure above me. The male grips my left hand tightly by the top of my palm, squishing my fingers uncomfortably against each other. He yanks my arm up with my whole body, my chair shrieking back as it’s pushed back and tipped over, landing with a hard whack. The whole class is silently staring as the male grabs the end of the sweater sleeve of my uniform and pulls it down quickly.</p><p>There is a slight pause as the darker-skinned male looks at his name on my left wrist. He then clicks his tongue, making a light ‘tch’ sound, then smirks as he lets go of my arm, which I quickly retract, glaring at him.</p><p>“What? I had to check if my soulmate really had my name on his wrist too,” coos the slightly taller boy in front of me, his dark brown hair styled up messily and his white dress shirt under his light brown sweater buttoned up incorrectly. He stares deep into my emerald green, glaring eyes with his deep, dark brown eyes, his eyelids down lazily as if he could seduce anyone with just a stare. Yeah right. He can look effortlessly attractive all he wants, but he can’t look handsome with his nasty personality.</p><p>“As If!” I exclaim with a venomous, vicious tone that could cut anyone who was empathetic. He stayed unwavering with the arrogant smirk I hated more than anything. </p><p>The class oohed and ahhed, trying to push a class fight for the first day back. The male’s eyes darted to my other hand and before I knew it he had lunged his arm towards mine. He clasped onto my right hand where Delilah’s name was written tightly, but I yanked it away from him before he could do anymore. As if I’d let him reveal my soulmate to Delilah and the rest of the class.</p><p>I hit his hand away without thinking. His taunting smile went away quickly and he was now looking at me with an annoyed glare. My “act of aggression” is met with more oohs and aahs from the class, but then the class was quickly filled with sounds of students scrambling to their seats and the door swinging open.</p><p>“Darryl Noveschosch and Zak Perez, take your seats right this minute,” The teacher shrills as she enters the classroom, sounding outraged. This is the first impression of me to my homeroom teacher for the sophomore year. Great.</p><p>“Call me Skeppy,” Skeppy corrects the teacher as he turns to her. Most people call him by his nickname rather than his actual one. “And this is Bad. You might wanna keep an eye on him. He has the nickname for a reason.”</p><p>I couldn’t see it with his back turned to me, but he probably winked with that stupid, cocky smile spread on his face because the teacher’s head looked like it was about to explode.</p><p>Skeppy starts towards his seat, but not before looking at me with an obnoxious smirk. I hate his guts. That’s why his name is on my wrist after all. </p><p>He’s my worst enemy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm a simp for soulmate aus I swear ._.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Boy Toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAAA I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT TO UPDATE YESTERDAY ;-; might make it up by posting a new story if you guys would like?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re an idiot, you know,” Spifey says bluntly as I walk up to our table and set my lunch tray down next to him, taking my usual seat, “Did you really have to throw him around like a rag doll?”</p><p>“I just picked him up by his arm a bit, jeez,” I insist with a pouty huff as I hate when he gets onto me like I’m a child, “I just had to check his wrist.”</p><p>“Check his wrist? For what?” Spifey asks. I guess I forgot to tell him. Whoops.</p><p>I pull back my sleeve and show him Bad’s name on my left wrist and Spifey’s eyes widen a bit. </p><p>“What name is on your other wrist?” Spifey asks, reaching for my right arm which was sitting on the table next to him, but I quickly jerk it away. He looks confused and a bit worried, opening his mouth to either chew me out or ask what was wrong, but he was cut off.</p><p>“What’s up boys?” Carmen calls as he sits next to me, a friendly smile on his face. We had just accepted him into our friend group at the end of last year since we were gaming buddies, but he acts like we’ve been friends for years. And he’s a bigger dick than I am.</p><p>“Nothing much. Skeppy got his boy toy’s name on his wrist is all,” Spifey hums plainly, easily dodging my attempt of smacking him across the head.</p><p>“Was that what that fight was about this morning?” Carmen questions excitedly with stars in his eyes.</p><p>“How did you hear about that? And it wasn’t really a fight, to be honest,” I insist, wondering how it got around so fast, though I’m not completely shocked.</p><p>“Everyone’s talking about it. Why did you let that dweeb hit you?” Carmen asks insistently, acting annoyed when he mentions “that dweeb”.</p><p>“He didn’t hit me. He just smacked my hand away cause I grabbed it,” I insist, hating that people have said I took a hit without fighting back but hating more how spitefully Carmen talked about Bad, “I totally deserved it anyway.”</p><p>“Someone’s turning soft,” Spifey mumbles teasingly with a chuckle, dodging another hit from me. I’m getting too predictable.</p><p>“Skeppy isn’t soft Spifey. He totally tousled that twerp up a bit. Here Skeppy, how about we corner him at the back of the school and rough him up a bit to fix your image,” Carmen suggests excitedly. Twerp and dweeb? What decade is Carmen from again?</p><p>“Jesus, what kind of daddy issues do you have?” I ask with furrowed eyebrows and an uncomfortable expression, “Look, we don’t do that, like, ever. I just tease him a bit is all, not beating him up for his lunch money. Bad is just fun to tease.”</p><p>“Speaking of your boy toy, he’s walking towards our table,” Spifey chimes in casually, pointing at the male as he approaches our table with his little girlfriend, who was beaming and staring at Carmen as they approached us. Carmen said they are childhood friends and “just because she associates with the dweebs doesn’t mean she is one. She’s just too nice.”</p><p>“Will you stop calling him that?” I groan to Spifey as Bad and the girl I forgot the name of gets to our table. I look up at him and he’s staring right back with glaring green eyes. I just smirk. He looks more annoyed by my smirk alone. How cute.</p><p>“May I sit here?” The girl asks in a sickeningly sweet tone, pointing to the seat in front of Carmen.</p><p>“What? Why do we have to sit here?” Bad whines with a pout and I smile more. I was gonna say no at first, but…</p><p>“Yes, of course. A friend of my friend is my friend as well,” I offer politely.</p><p>“The saying is ‘A friend of my friend is my enemy', but I guess you already know who your enemy is,” Bad grumbles under his breath as he reluctantly sits across from me, slouching and pouting as he makes sure to not look at me.</p><p>“What was that?” I ask annoyingly sweetly, acting oblivious.</p><p>This makes him look over to me and for a second I see his expression softened as if someone with innocent intent had called his name, but it was only for a millisecond as his expression quickly turns back to an annoyed glare.</p><p>“Nothing,” Bad retorts harshly in my direction, looking back at his ‘girlfriend’. He looks at her like a begging puppy as he waits patiently to talk to the girl, but she is talking to Carmen nonstop like they haven’t talked in months. He looks sad.</p><p>“Hey Ba-” I start to say, but I’m cut off before I can finish.</p><p>“What?” Bad says with venom in his tone, annoying me beyond belief. I was just trying to be nice and talk to him. I know I annoy him and tease him a lot, but do I really deserve his hatred. How is he so sure I’m his enemy anyway? Who’s name is on his other wrist?</p><p>“We need to talk,” I state in a serious tone, making the others go quiet. I usually never use a serious tone unless I’m thoroughly upset.</p><p>Bad looks like a deer caught in headlights. He shakes his head no as he probably can't think of any snarky remark, but I grab his arm and drag him across the lunchroom and out into the hall anyway. I ignore his whiny complaints to let him go, though he doesn’t struggle as I drag him along.</p><p>Once we are around the corner in an empty hallway I stop, making absolutely sure no teacher would come from out of nowhere.</p><p>“Why did you bring me out here? We’re not allowed in the halls during lunch,” Bad states, obviously thinking I don’t already know that, not even trying to yank his arm out of my grasp anymore.</p><p>In one swift motion, I turn to him towards me, grab his other wrist, and pin him against the lockers, making a loud but controlled metal whack. Bad winces a bit, but I make sure it wouldn’t hurt him. Bad below me looking so weak and tiny with his eyes shut tightly made me feel...different. I just wanted to hold and comfort him. Maybe I really am getting soft.</p><p>Then, slowly, I start to lean towards him to close the gap between our lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Figuring Things Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I REMEMBERED THIS TIME ACK :0 new stories on the way ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I slowly open my eyes as I realize Skeppy wasn’t going to punch me just to see his face slowly coming towards mine, his eyes closed and his lips puckered a bit. Is he trying to kiss me?!</p><p>I quickly yank my arms out of his grasp and cover my mouth with both hands, wide-eyed. What is he trying to do? Is he just teasing me by pretending to try to kiss me? But why? What did I do to him? Is this the moment that makes us real, mortal enemies? I’m not super mad, just confused.</p><p>Skeppy’s lips connect with my hand and he quickly retracts, looking confused, then pouty and angry at the same time. I can’t describe his expression. Maybe disappointed? But why?</p><p>“Move your hands,” Skeppy states lowly, looking at my lips through my hands and at my eyes every so often.</p><p>I shake my head vigorously, keeping my hands clamped down tight on my mouth.</p><p>“I said move your hands,” Skeppy commands more aggressively this time, grabbing my wrist and pinning them at the sides of my head, leaning in again. I start to thrash at his grip, turning my head in every direction but towards him.</p><p>“S-stop! Let g-go of me!” I yelled, hoping a teacher would hear. Skeppy’s hand quickly clamps down on my mouth as a result, leaving one of my hands free, but instead of breaking free I inhale sharply and freeze, too scared to move.</p><p>“Shut up! You’re gonna get us caught,” Skeppy whisper yells, slowly uncovering his hand from my mouth just in case I yell again, but then he quickly grabs my free arm and pins it back to the wall just in case I try to get away.</p><p>“What are you playing at?” I growl in a quieter voice, not wanting to get in trouble. This will look bad for the both of us.</p><p>“I just have to figure something out, so stop struggling,” Skeppy grumbles, leaning in again, but I quickly face away from him so he can’t do whatever he’s trying to.</p><p>“Figure out what? Do you think we could be soulmates or something?” I ask almost sarcastically as it should be obvious we’re not, but the look he gives me says otherwise. Does he actually think we could possibly be soulmates?</p><p>“How are you so sure we aren’t? What have I done that was so awful to make me your enemy?” Skeppy questions desperately, looking genuinely hurt. Somehow, I felt guilty.</p><p>“I-I don’t know - but there is no way you can be my soulmate. The person on my other wrist is, trust me,” I insist nervously, just wanting him to stop frowning. To say I miss his arrogant smile is a stretch, but I hate seeing him sad because of me.</p><p>“Who’s on your other wrist?” Skeppy interrogates seriously and it honestly sounds more like a command than a question.</p><p>“I won’t tell you,” I retort stubbornly, but I know he has the advantage.</p><p>“Tell me or I’ll reveal it myself,” Skeppy commands this time, forcing my hand.</p><p>“It’s Delilah,” I exclaim quickly, my face flushing pink from embarrassment.</p><p>He has an expression I can’t exactly describe. Like disappointed or subtly upset, but also acceptance to the outcome as if he had known or should have known prior. But his face barely expresses this. His face is barely different from his neutral expression. I can just see it all in his eyes. </p><p>He lets go of my arms and takes a step back, making me quickly rush back towards the cafeteria, but not without stopping and turning back to him to say something.</p><p>“Good luck with your soulmate,” I say kindly to Skeppy before turning and going into the cafeteria. Just when I got back the bell rang. I wanted to finish my food.</p><p>I quickly go get my tray and reluctantly throw my food away, catching up with Delilah who was still talking to Carmen as they walked out. Did she even notice I was gone? Of course she did! Why wouldn’t she?</p><p>“Hey Delilah?” I question softly, knowing it’s now or never. Now that Skeppy knows she is my soulmate and he is my enemy, he can tell her before I do. I am not risking that. She didn’t hear me though as she was still talking to Carmen.</p><p>“H-Hey there Delilah,” I call a bit louder. Still no answer.</p><p>“Delilah!” I call loudly, catching the attention of a few people around us, but I don’t mind as I finally get her attention and we stop walking.</p><p>“Yeah?” She asks, tilting her head a bit. I start to get flustered as my heart races and my face burns.</p><p>“I-I know you already know since y-your fifteenth birthday was just a week ago, but we’re soulmates, a-and I was just wondering if - w-well if you don’t mind, we could maybe...go out sometime?” I stutter out nervously, my palms slick from sweat and my face red from embarrassment. I’m so nervous, I look at the floor and squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for her answer, not even realizing the crowd we’ve created.</p><p>Then, suddenly, I hear her laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Royal Bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been SLACKING but here are the next chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy :D &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good luck with your soulmate,” Bad hums gently, then turns and runs back to the cafeteria. I sigh, now all alone in the hallway as I pull up my right sleeve and look at the name. Samantha Pierce. My abusive ex who has been spreading rumors about me since last year after we broke up. I was hoping that she isn’t my soulmate, but Bad has proven she is. Maybe she’s turned a new leaf or something. Maybe this is a good thing. I’ve liked Bad for so long now, but haven’t accepted it until very recently, and the way I have treated him with constant teasing and trolling might not have been the right choice. I was the only one laughing then after all.</p><p>I start back down to the cafeteria after a moment of reflection, but but then I start to run back once the bell rings. I rush to get my tray, Spifey just starting to get up from the table. I walk with him to throw our trays away as he interrogates me.</p><p>“Where did you two go? What did you do to him?” Spifey questions in a playful tone.</p><p>“Nothing, it doesn’t matter anymore,” I say grimly with a defeated sigh, toss my food into the trash. Spifey hesitates and doesn’t push it anymore with my tone, but he stops me walking out by grabbing my shoulder lightly and turning me towards him a bit.</p><p>“Hey, do you know anything about that Delilah girl?” Spifey asks me, the mere mention of her making me more upset.</p><p>“No, why?” I ask defensively with a bit of a huff, just wanting to go to my next class and get this day over with.</p><p>“Well her and Carmen were just talking normally, then they started to get closer and whisper to each other, showing off each other’s wrists out of view and giggling to themselves. It was really weird. I might be wrong, but I don’t think that girl means well. But hey, I could be - Hey, where are you going?” Spifey exclaims, but I’m already out of the cafeteria doors and rushing after Bad. I have to save him from that woman before anything bad happens and prove to him we’re soulmates.</p><p>“..we could maybe...go out sometime?” I hear as I push through the big crowd that has formed in the hall and I know I’m too late when I finally get through to the front.<br/>Delilah laughs lightly at first, making Bad look up with big, confused eyes. She starts to laugh harder, Carmen and some people in the crowd joining in. I can see Bad slowly start to process what was happening, but he doesn’t want to believe it.</p><p>Delilah pulls up her sleeves and shows Bad’s name on her right wrist and Carmen’s name on her other wrist.</p><p>“No offense Bad, but do you really think I’d choose you over Carmen? You're my best friend Bad and I love you, but come on,” Delilah says with a giggle and a chorus of oohs and laughter comes from the crowd. Some of them mumble how bad they feel for Bad while still laughing. I can feel my blood boiling from the sight of it all.</p><p>I’ve never seen someone look so heart broken as Bad does when he hears Delilah say that. Silent tears fell from his big, tear-filled eyes. He unfreezes and blinks, flinging more tears with his eyelashes and looking around at all the people laughing at him. Then he jumps into motion, running to his right, covering his eyes with his sleeves as he pushes his way through the crowd rushes down halls.</p><p>I look back to Delilah and Carmen who are whispering to each other, Delilah looks only half guilty. The crowd starts to disperse as they think the action has ended, but they are sorely mistaken. </p><p>“Who the hell do you think you are?!” I explode with anger as I start towards the smaller female, who looks at me wide eyed and shrinks in fear. I lose view of her as Carmen gets in front of her to defend her, his chest puffed a bit to make him look bigger and more intimidating than he actually is.</p><p>“What? I was just being honest,” Delilah argues in a sour tone, sounding more confident behind Carmen, “It would have been worse if I didn’t deny him or tell him at all. Stop getting so defensive over someone who hates you.” </p><p>I grab Carmen by his arms and toss him aside, making him stumble and fall to the ground, the crowd dispersing a bit to not get hit by a tumbling Carmen.</p><p>“You slimy, ungrateful bitch,” I growl as I loom above her, “Bad has been nothing but kind to you for years and you reject him like that? Laughing at his face in front of everyone! I can’t believe you would-!” I take a quick breath to calm myself down, “I can see why someone as great as him could ever have an enemy like you. You disgust me.”</p><p>“Wow, Skeppy almost never curses. You must be a royal bitch,” Spifey chuckles from the front of the crowd, watching with crossed arms and a smile, knowing that I have it under control.</p><p>“And Carmen, never come to our table or contact us ever again. Your seat is reserved for my soulmate from now on,” I say bluntly and start out of the crowd in the direction Bad ran off as the crowd exploded with gasps and cheers and squeals. </p><p>Once I turn the corner and the sound of the crowd fades, I start to sprint down the hall. I need to find Bad to comfort him and apologise for everything.</p><p>I need to find him and confess how I feel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I post the next one too? Ik both should be out already, but it feels wrong just to end it so suddenly. Idk :/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Crazy Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally did it! Hopefully it's going to be soon that I'm gonna post my next story (which is a MUCH bigger project), but I'm not sure I'm gonna do a dedicated schedule since I'm super forgetful and school hates me lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy the end of this long-lived project! Tysm for all the support &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sit outside the side of the school, my back to the brick wall curled up on myself. I probably look like an idiot. I am an idiot. I’m an idiot for thinking Delilah would ever love me. Someone like me who is too naive to realize when someone doesn’t love them. Who would anyone love me? </p><p>My body jerks when the bell rings, but I don’t get up. I don’t wanna get up. I just wanna sit here and wallow self-pity and never leave.</p><p>“Do you know how hard it was to find you?” I hear a panting male’s voice chime in, breaking my thoughts. The side door to the school closes behind him. My eyes dart up to meet him and I freeze, not sure how to react. He was looking for me? Why does that bring such warmth to my chest?</p><p>“What? Have you never seen someone so dashingly handsome before?” Skeppy hums jokingly with a light smile as he sits next to me. I look away so he wouldn’t see my pink, snot-covered face. Not like he hasn’t already.</p><p>“What do you want?” I ask harshly, though my trembling voice doesn’t sound very threatening, “Are you just here to make fun of me?”</p><p>“No, of course not. Turn your face to me for a second,” Skeppy instructs casually, sounding a lot less demanding than usual. Almost sweet. I feel like I’m being led into a trap. Like a fly beckoned by the sweet insides of a venus fly trap.</p><p>“No,” I huff stubbornly, keeping my face turned away from him. There is no telling what he’ll do. He’s still the same Skeppy I’ve known all these years. The same Skeppy that pinned me to the lockers.</p><p>“Bad come on,” Skeppy whines in a begging tone, already making me think he’s been replaced with a clone, “Please?”</p><p>I can’t help but turn and look at him in shock. He has never said please to me. Ever. What he did next shocks me more.</p><p>Skeppy lightly cups my face with one hand, which makes me shrink away, so he stops. I stop too, letting him carefully cup my face once more. Then, he brings up his other hand, holding his sleeve to cover his thumb, and wipes away the tears and snot on my flushed face.</p><p>“Wha- what are you doing?” I stutter in a whisper, this moment feeling as if you shouldn’t talk, but the question came out before I could stop it.</p><p>“I don’t want your face to be all gross when I do this,” Skeppy states simply. Then suddenly leans forward, stopping halfway. He watches me carefully, his eyes flicking to my lips but then staring deep into my eyes, asking politely to kiss me. I let out a small breath and then hold it, my eyelids closing halfway. I lean in slightly back. That’s all he needs. </p><p>His lips are so soft and warm. They make me just lose track of everything and for a moment I stay just like that, my eyes fluttering shut. The whole world fades into darkness when my eyes close shut. Just the warmth of Skeppy’s lips, the soft breathes from Skeppy’s nose on my cheek, and the quivering of Skeppy’s lip with hesitation to move but also excitement for never stopping. It’s all just Skeppy. Once I snap out of Skeppy’s trance, I separate with light panting and just stare at him. My eyes are wide as my mind races to try and process what has happened. </p><p>Skeppy looks so proud of himself with that smile I love and hate the most, bright yet teasing and kind yet mischievous. He excitedly pulls up his sleeves and shows me his blank wrists, not haven even looked at it before showing me, as if he knew it would be gone. I had completely forgotten about it really. Skeppy kiss felt like centuries and soulmates met nothing in the vast time of warmth and slow yet fast movements. The kiss was too long and too short all at once and I’m not sure if I want more or if I want to run away. I slowly pull up my sleeves with anxious delight and there, on both of my wrists, is my blank pale skin. I swear I can see the vein in my wrist dancing with the hastened pounding of my heart.</p><p>I look back up at him with a shocked expression, not sure what to even think or do or feel. Before I can even think, Skeppy jumps on top of me, giggling gleefully like a moron and kissing me everywhere he can. I squirm and whine as I try in vain to push him off. Every kiss he gives me pulsates with heat. Then he stops, hovering above me with the biggest, brightest smile I’ve ever seen. A smile that burns into my memory and a smile that I never want to fade from Skeppy’s handsome, unbearable face. A smile that makes even a stubborn person like me smile right back. He leans in slowly, getting closer and closer and closer, and then…</p><p>“Let’s go,” He says suddenly, his lips a centimeter above mine, picking me up bridal style. He starts to carry me off the premises of the school.</p><p>“G-go? Go where? Where are you taking me?” I sputter out nervously, gripping onto Skeppy’s uniform tightly, my face burning from every kiss given. Every kiss is probably a deep red color, feeling burned permanently into my skin.</p><p>“We’re playing hooky today. And I’m gonna give you the best day of your life,” Skeppy explains happily, making me turn even redder if that is even possible.</p><p>“B-but wait, I’ve never s-skipped before. Th-this is bad,” I whimper nervously, not wanting to get in trouble.</p><p>“That’s the fun part. Now let’s have the time of our lives...soulmate,” Skeppy coos happily, and that was the end and the start of our crazy journey together. And I can't wait for what happens next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30529662">You Wear Your Heart On Your Sleeve</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeEgirl_Ellie/pseuds/WannabeEgirl_Ellie">WannabeEgirl_Ellie</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>